Cinq paniers de chocolats
by Iroko
Summary: Pas de mission le jour de Pâques alors qu'on est dans une planque avec jardin ? Il n'en faut pas plus pour décider Duo à faire la fête au chocolat, et Quatre n'est pas dur à convaincre.


Titre : Cinq paniers de chocolats

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : kawaï et humour

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Blabla de l'auteur : Ma récolte n'a pas été fameuse cette année alors je me rattrape avec les G-boys.

**Cinq paniers de chocolats**

Les cinq pilotes avaient établi leurs quartiers provisoires dans l'une des résidences secondaires de la famille Winner. Celle-ci était pourvue d'un grand jardin, ce qui faisait bien l'affaire de Duo, qui voyait Pâques se profiler à l'horizon et avait la ferme intention de ne pas rater cette occasion. Quatre, mis dans la confidence, se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme du natté et demanda à Rachid d'acheter les œufs et de les cacher le matin de Pâques. Ils durent également se procurer cinq paniers.

C'est ainsi que le jour de Pâques, après que Rachid ait fini sa mission, un Duo tout excité et un Quatre souriant, apprirent aux autres pilotes que cette année, en l'absence de mission, ils allaient fêter Pâques. Duo et Quatre s'étant déjà muni de leurs paniers, Trowa en pris un avec son impassibilité coutumière et Wufei l'imita en marmonnant à propos des idées loufoques d'un certain natté. Seul Heero ne bougea pas, occupé qu'il était à travailler sur son ordi. « Pas le temps », lâcha-t-il et il n'en démordit pas malgré les prières de Quatre et l'air déçu de Duo. Finalement quatre g-boys sortirent dans le jardin pour chercher des œufs.

Un peu plus tard, Heero quitta son ordi, satisfait du virus qu'il venait de créer. Gagnant une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, il observa ses coéquipiers. Trowa était en train de porter Quatre pour l'aider à atteindre un œuf haut perché. Duo semblait chercher un objectif du regard et se précipita soudain pour saisir celui que Wufei s'apprêtait à prendre. Furieux, Wufei se mit à lui courir après et des œufs s'échappèrent de leurs paniers sous les cahots de le course. Heero quitta la fenêtre et, prenant le dernier panier, il sortit dehors. Il était en train de ramasser les œufs des deux coureurs quand ceux-ci revinrent vers lui.

Duo – Ouais Hee-chan, t'es venu finalement ! C'est gentil de ramasser mes œufs. Wufei m'en a fait tomber plein.

Wufei – Eh ! C'est ta faute, tu n'arrêtes pas de me piquer mes œufs. D'ailleurs la moitié de ceux-là sont à moi.

Duo – Bah maintenant ils sont à Hee-chan alors va falloir t'en trouver d'autres. Si tu arrives à te servir de tes yeux bien sûr.

Wufei – C'est toi qui aurais besoin de lunettes. J'en ramasse plus que toi.

Duo – Je parie le contraire ! Laissons nos œufs à Heero, on comptera ceux qu'on aura ramassés à partir de maintenant.

Wufei – Je te ferai perdre ce pari !

C'est ainsi qu'Heero se retrouva avec un panier rempli de chocolats. Un peu dépassé par la situation, il resta planté là où il était et observa les deux parieurs qui courraient de-ci de-là en se lançant de temps en temps des piques. Quatre et Trowa les observaient plus ou moins également. Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient commencé à déguster leurs chocolats. Heero jeta un coup d'œil dans son panier. Visiblement on pouvait entamer la dégustation, vu que le prince de la bienséance s'y était mis. Heero choisit un œuf en chocolat tout ce qui a de plus banal et ouvrit délicatement le papier sans le déchirer. Dubitatif, il huma la friandise. Le risque d'empoisonnement étant faible, Heero décida de tenter le coup pour ajouter à son expérience – et pas du tout par curiosité, non XD. Il donna un petit coup de langue par précaution. C'était bien le goût du chocolat, légèrement amer. Heero croqua un petit morceau et le laissa fondre dans sa bouche. Finalement c'était peut-être plus doux qu'amer. Une deuxième bouchée, mâchée lentement, puis le reste de l'œuf suivit à un rythme de sustentation normale. C'était plutôt bon le chocolat au lait finalement. Heero passa en revue le contenu du panier. Il finit par isoler un lapin en chocolat blanc, une poule en chocolat noir et des petits œufs en sucre. Après dégustation il convint que le chocolat blanc n'était pas à son goût, qu'il avait une légère préférence pour le chocolat noir par rapport à celui au lait, et qu'il adorait les œufs en sucre.

Relevant la tête, Heero aperçu Duo et Wufei en train de fouiller au pied d'un arbre, se télescopant et s'invectivant à loisir. Se disputer ainsi pour quelques chocolats… Heero trouvait cela plutôt vain mais quelque part il avait l'impression que c'était… comment dire… drôle peut-être. Son regard accrocha soudainement un reflet métallique. Heero se redressa sur le qui-vive, avant de se rendre compte que l'argent qui brillait dans une petite cavité de l'arbre n'était qu'un œuf dans un papier doré. S'avançant nonchalamment, Heero vint se poster devant l'arbre, s'interposant entre Duo et Wufei qui râlèrent qu'il allait écraser les œufs cachés dans les hautes herbes. Mais ils perdirent de leur superbe quand Heero tendit la main pour saisir l'œuf qui leur avait échappé. Heero le regarda une demi-seconde puis le mit dans son panier. Après quoi il s'avança vers un buisson proche. Puisqu'il avait commencé, autant continuer, on n'allait pas laisser trainer des œufs en chocolat et du papier aluminium dehors. Et comme Quatre et Trowa semblaient se contenter de leur récolte et que Duo et Wufei étaient plus occupés à se gêner, il ne restait plus qu'Heero pour remplir cette mission. Ce qu'il fit avec méthode et efficacité. Là où le soldat parfait passe, pas un chocolat ne reste. Duo et Wufei durent accélérer le mouvement et s'oublier l'un l'autre pour avoir une chance de ramasser quelque chose.

Une fois la fouille du jardin terminée – ça avait quand même pris un moment, Rachid ne s'était pas payé la tête de maître Quatre niveau quantité – un petit bilan s'imposait – de l'avis de Duo et Wufei. Quatre et Trowa se montrèrent peu concernés mais acceptèrent de compter les chocolats qui restaient encore dans leurs paniers. Par contre ils eurent la flemme de compter les papiers de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà mangés. Duo et Wufei étaient vexés de leur maigre récolte par rapport, surtout en comparaison avec celle d'Heero, mais bon il avait une avance qu'eux-mêmes lui avaient fournis, hein. Même si le surplus trouvé par lui-même était à priori plus important que ce qu'ils avaient ramassé tous seuls depuis le début. Mais le pire fut pour Wufei, qui se faisait battre de deux chocolats par Duo. Il argumenta que la grosse poule valait plus qu'un œuf mais il était surtout furieux contre lui-même d'avoir échoué face à Maxwell. Si les autres spectateurs lui avaient dit que Duo avaient réussi à en piquer discrètement dans son panier à plusieurs reprises, il serait sans doute parti pour cent tours de jardin à pourchasser le voleur de peu d'honneur – oui c'est un peu redondant mais un voleur pouvait avoir de l'honneur s'il volait seulement des informations à l'ennemi. Mais les dits spectateurs préférèrent ne pas envenimer la situation.

C'était l'heure de manger les chocolats, paisiblement allongés sur l'herbe verte… bon peut-être pas dans l'herbe, « il faudra enlever tous les brins d'herbe et les bestioles de ta natte après » signala Quatre à Duo. À l'idée d'acquérir une faune capillaire, Duo préféra rejoindre son meilleur ami et conseiller sur le banc. Wufei se mit en position du lotus, dos tourné à Duo pour ne pas être dérangé dans sa dégustation quasi-méditée. Heero hésita un instant. Ayant goûté les différentes sortes de chocolat, en consommer plus serait de la gourmandise. Ce qui n'était pas du tout approprié pour un soldat. Mais pour un humain si et on lui reprochait fréquemment de ne pas se comporter assez comme tel. Finalement Heero décida que manger des chocolats était un acte acceptable pour répondre aux attentes de ses partenaires – plus que de se déhancher sur de la musique, chanter à tue-tête, dormir comme une marmotte, manger deux pots de Nutella par semaine ou faire des farces contre-productives.

Cette journée de Pâques prit donc fin sur ce charmant tableau, Duo, Trowa et Quatre assis sur le banc, Heero appuyé contre, Wufei à cinq pied de distance, le tout mangeant allégrement de délicieux œufs de pâques. Par contre la nuit vit Duo souffrir d'un mal au ventre – « ça t'apprendras à finir MES chocolats que je gardais pour demain, Maxwell » - ainsi que ce pauvre Heero qui mit bien deux minutes à comprendre ce qu'il avait – un peu plus et il mettait Rachid à la question quand à la fraîcheur des œufs.

OWARI

Donnez-moi des œufs en sucre, en nougatine, en chocolat noir ou au lait !


End file.
